Sonic in an Equestria Tale
by Musiclover435
Summary: Sonic is flying through the air on his plane and all of a sudden some of his spikes change color and while he was going down to the ground he grows Pegasus wings and a phoenix speaks to him. When his uncle tells him the secret of his past, he goes up to Equestria to find his mother, Queen Celestia. Can he save Equestria from his evil aunt, Nightmare Moon?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover story for Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony. This is based on the movie Barbie in a Mermaid Tale but with my own twist to it. Hope y'all enjoy. I will not be doing any of the songs. Sonic will still be a hedgehog in my story.**

Sonic was an excellent flyer in his plane. He was known as the Aerial Ace. He was the fastest flyer in his hometown, Malibu. **(Doing Malibu because I feel like it. If you have a better one, please let me know.)**

"Time for our flying competition here in Malibu. Let's see if anyone can beat the Aerial Ace of the Sky. Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic is with his friends, Tails and Knuckles. "Think you can beat your record, Sonic." Tails asked.

"Think, I know I can beat my record, Tails." Sonic said boastfully.

"Do you see the perfect wind ride, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. Sonic then looked up at the sky and then he felt it.

"Yep. About 1000 feet up at a 45-degree angle. Then I will get the perfect wind." Sonic said confidently.

"How do you always know about the wind, Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yeah, not even weathermen predict the air quality like that." Knuckles added.

Sonic just shrugged. "Not sure. I just know what I feel. It could be because of my super speed. Anyway, I should get to flying." Sonic said as he headed towards his plane to start flying.

Sonic was soaring in the air trying to break his record. "Yeah, look at Sonic go. He truly is the fastest thing alive." The announcer said.

"YEAH! WHA HOO." Everyone was cheering for Sonic.

"All right! GO SONIC!" Tails and Knuckles shouted. Suddenly while catching the wind his some of his spikes started to change color. They changed to a light blue.

"Whoa! Check it out! Sonic spikes changed color." The announcer said. Sonic then looked at his spikes and then he became scared.

"What the?" Then Sonic began to lose control of his plane. He then pressed the eject button and used his parachute so he could land safely.

"Knuckles, we have to help Sonic." Tails said.

While he was landing slowing, he took this opportunity to look at his spikes, "Whoa, how did this happen?" A phoenix then came out from the sky and started to talk to Sonic. "Hi." Sonic looked at the phoenix. "Whoa. You're a phoenix. Not only that a talking phoenix." He covered his mouth so he could preserve his air supply.

"Relax, Sonic. You can breathe this high and you have wings." Sonic slowly uncovered his mouth and saw that he could breathe just fine and that he had wings that were replacing his back spikes.

"Come on, your friends are worried about you. Your wings can help you glide to the ground faster just flap slowly. Hang on." The phoenix grabbed Sonic quickly pulled him to the ground as he was flapping his wings carefully.

Once he was back on the beach, Tails and Knuckles came to see if he was okay.

"Sonic, are you all right?" Tails asked.

"Whoa, nice job on your spikes Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted.

"What? It is weird. But a good weird." Knuckles said.

"Sonic, what happened up there?" Tails asked concerningly.

"I don't know. One minute I am flying through the air the next minute some of my spikes changed color. Here is the weird part. As I was going down on my parachute I could breathe at the altitude that I was at and I had Pegasus wings and there was a phoenix and it talked to me. We had a conversation. An actually conversation.

"Wow. A talking phoenix. Really?! I thought phoenixes were urban legend. How did you have Pegasus wings? There is definitely something going on around here." Tails asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Like a deep intense concession." Knuckles said.

"I'm fine, guys. I just want to go home. I will call you guys later okay?" Sonic said as he went home.

"Okay, bye Sonic." Tails and Knuckles said at the same time.

"But if you get blurry vision, have Shadow take you to the doctor." Knuckles said.

"Or the library." Tails said.

"The library? Really Tails." Knuckles said.

"What? I love the library. Tails said.

 _In Sonic's Room. Sonic is wearing a hoodie_

Sonic was sadly looking at the sky and then he heard a knock at his door and quickly put his hood up to hide his spikes.

"Come in." he said.

Then his Uncle Shadow came in. "Hey, Sonic. I hear you ate it today. Are you alright?"

Sonic sighed deeply, "Uncle, you used to fly in the air did anything…I don't know… really weird happen to you?"

Shadow was confused. "What do you mean? "Weird" like whoa."

Sonic takes his hood off. "Weird, like this?" Shadow looks surprised. "Whoa. You dyed your spikes."

"No, I didn't. This just happened while I was in the air. Then when I ejected from the plane I could breathe the air just fine and I grew Pegasus wings. And then a phoenix spoke to me."

Shadow has a concerned look on his face.

"What's happening to me? Am I going crazy?" Sonic said.

"No, you're not crazy. You just didn't know." Shadow said.

"Know what?" Sonic asked confusingly.

"Well, I told you how you first came to me right, right?" Shadow said.

"Yeah, after my parents died when I was a baby."

"Well, it's actually more complicated than that. You see, your dad, he was always one for telling stories. So, when he told me he had fallen in love and married an alicorn, well, I thought it was just another whopper. But maybe a year after the accident…"

 _A flashback to when Shadow got baby Sonic_

Shadow is flying through the air on his plane. "AWESOME!"

"Shadow." Shadow looked around and he saw a white alicorn flying through the air.

"Who says this?"

"I'm Celestia. I believe Jules told you about me." Celestia said.

"Huh?"

Everything Jules had said. Only he hadn't known that Celestia was pregnant with you. And there you were, the sweetest little grommet I'd ever seen.

"His name is Sonic." Celestia said.

"Hey, he isn't an alicorn."

"No, he looks quite like a regular hedgehog, which makes it dangerous for him in Equestria. Would you raise him? He'll fit in better here, and he'll be safe."

Well, of course, I said yes. I mean, I loved you the minute I saw you. Your mom did too. She hated to leave. But before she did she gave you your lightning bolt necklace, said it would always keep you safe.

 **Let me know what you think. And I will try and continue this soon. Oh, anyone can comment review this story. Guest included. If you know the movie, then I could use some help. I have two ponies in mind but I want your opinions. I need two ponies from the mane 6 or something to help Sonic through Equestria. Whatever ponies I get the most of or the first comment with be used in my story. See y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Glad y'all find this story interesting. I know Barbie is girlie but it actually makes a perfect story. I just love stories where Sonic is Celestia's son. I just couldn't come up with the perfect story. Then I remembered this Barbie movie where the main character discovers that she is half mermaid. Sonic being half alicorn sounded awesome and here is the story. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

Shadow started at rub the back of his head. "Ah, I guess I should have told you before, but, you know, I just thought it would have been too much for you to take in." Shadow put a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm great. But you've had way too much air time." Sonic said in disbelief.

"Ah, Faker." Shadow said in sadly.

"You really want me to believe my mother's a alicorn. And my dad was secretly, what, Perfect Chaos."

"I'm telling you the truth, Faker. I promise." Shadow sighed. "Faker."

"I got to go." Sonic said as he was going out the window. While Sonic was outside, he used his watch phone to call Tails. "Hey, Tails. You and Knuckles still up for the hillside? I need a major reality check." Then Sonic left for then hillside.

 _The Hillside_

Sonic just finished explaining what Shadow told him. "So that's what he told me. And now I know I'm losing my mind because craziness runs in my family."

"Sonic. You are crazy and you should own it." Knuckles told him. "Craziness doesn't explain your hair or you have Pegasus wings in the sky, but being half alicorn might."

"Alicorns don't exist. Nor do pegasi or unicorns." Sonic said.

A computer started to beeping. "Aha! See?" Tails said while looking at his computer. "According to this website, "in mythology, male alicorns are rare if found they must earn their horn but many of them have highlights in their mane and tail." HA! That proves it."

"Yes. It proves that you can make up anything and put it on the internet." Knuckles said "It's not made up. It's a real alicorn fact and Sonic is proof." Tails said to Sonic.

"I'm not an alicorn, Pegasus, or unicorn. Tails, I came to you guys to talk me out of this craziness, not deeper in. I need help. I thought I grew Pegasus wings and that I could breathe at a higher altitude. I thought a phoenix was speaking to me."

"There's a reason for that." They all jump in surprise and when they turned around they saw the phoenix that Sonic told them about. They all gasped. "You did grow Pegasus wings, you did breathe at a higher attitude, and I did talk to you like I am now."

"Huh." Knuckles said while short on breath.

"What? YES!" Tails said out of joy. "You didn't tell you that she was so cool."

The phoenix giggled. "Thank you! I do have a name, though: Philomena. Sorry for not introducing myself sooner."

"Oh, don't even worry about it. It's great to meet you." Tails said excitedly. "And you too." Philomena said. "This cannot be happening." Knuckles said in disbelief.

"This is real. Philomena is Sonic's spirit guide. Right?" Tails asked hopefully. Philomena giggled. "I'm just a friend. I was close with Sonic's mother."

"You knew my mother?" Sonic asked. "Everypony knew your mother?"

"Everypony?" They all asked. "Yeah, that is what we say in Equestria since it consists of mostly ponies. You see, your mom was the queen of Equestria, until her sister Nightmare Moon overthrew her. Ever since then, Nightmare Moon has ruled selfishly, putting Equestria in great danger. "So, you're saying Sonic isn't just a Pegasus. He's a prince. A Pegasus prince." Knuckles said.

Sonic then scoffed. "Tell me you're not starting to believe this."

"Sonic, we're talking to a fiery phoenix." Knuckles said.

"A Pegasus prince. Oh, that's so cool." Tails said excitedly.

"STOP!" Sonic shouted frustrated. He turned away from his friends. "Okay. Of this happened years ago, why are you telling me now?"

"Because you've come of age. Your pony self has resurfaced. Now you can return to Equestria and defeat Nightmare Moon, just as the destinies foretold." Philomena told Sonic as she was flying towards him.

"That is so deep." Tails said.

"Pffff. DEEPLY CRAZY! My destiny is to be the best pilot in Malibu. This mutant pony stuff is getting in the way of my destiny. And as for Equestria, even if it does exist."

"Which it does." Tails said.

"Why should I care if it's in trouble? I don't. I don't care about any of this, including some make-believe Alicorn mother and her make-believe protective necklace!" Sonic said as he took off his lightning bolt necklace and threw it on the ground. Knuckles and Tails gasped. An image began to appear after the necklace broke. "What?" Sonic said confused. Philomena gasped. "Celestia is alive! This image proves it."

"I don't understand. Is this my mother right now?" Sonic ask while looking at the image of the white alicorn. "Yes. Your necklace can create that image because your mother filled it with some of her alicorn magic. It is the most powerful type of magic in all of Equestria."

"Is she okay?" Sonic said concerned. "No pony in Equestria is okay, not while Nightmare Moon rules and you're the only one who can stop her." Sonic puts his hand near the image and then it disappears. Then Sonic got a determined look on his face.

"I'll go up to Equestria. I'll help defeat Nightmare Moon."

"And fulfill your alicorn destiny." Tails said.

"No. If my mother can make a magic necklace, she can help me get rid of these crazy changes and get me back to normal. Then I'm back here for good, and we forget any of this ever happened. That work for you?"

"As you wish." Philomena told Sonic. Sonic took a deep breath. "Good luck, Sonic." Tails said.

"Be careful." Knuckles said. "Thanks. Wait, Philomena. If Equestria is in the clouds, then how am I going to get up there?"

"Easy, Sonic. I can help you grow your Pegasus wings. You just need to jump of this hillside." Sonic then took a deep breath and he jumped. "SONIC!" Tails and Knuckles shouted. Then Sonic came up slowly flying and he had Pegasus wings. "Good Luck, Sonic." Tails and Knuckles said while waving at Sonic. "Thanks guys. Tell Shadow where I've gone and that I'm okay." Then Sonic and Philomena left for Equestria.

 **That is it for now. I could really use some help. It doesn't matter if you have seen the movie or not but your help is needed. The destines that Philomena is describing are comprised of three characters. I am really struggling with finding the right characters. I don't care if they are characters from the show or your OCs but the first three ponies that I get will be in my story. This will help me post the next chapter faster. Also, if you like the story please review. See y'all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Glad that y'all are enjoying my story. Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter. I will have the mane 6 in my story but Rainbow Dash and Twilight both play a big part in my story. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

Together Sonic and Philomena are flying to Equestria. Sonic is having a hard time flying though since he has never flown with wing before.

"Come on, Sonic. You can do it." Philomena told Sonic. "Easy for you to say. I have never flown with wings before. In fact, I have always flown in a plane. Some light blue magic started to go by Sonic and Philomena. "Recognize that?" Philomena while pointing to the light blue magic.

"Is that what came out of my necklace charm, alicorn magic?"

Philomena nodded. "Yes, alicorn magic protects Equestria from evil magic and from unwanted eyes." Sonic gave a confused look. "Unwanted eyes?" Philomena nodded. "Yes. Equestria is in the sky and since you and your friends can fly on planes we must protect Equestria. You see only the royal family can use Alicorn magic and it's their greatest pleasure. You might be able to do it yourself one day." They started to fly again. Sonic was still struggling to keep up but he was getting better and better. "Oh, Celestia's magic help raise the sun. She helped make to glow beautifully and brightly. She also made the rainbow after a rainy day. But Nightmare Moon's magic, it just isn't as strong. So the sun isn't as pretty and the rainbow just doesn't come out anymore."

"Huh. I never knew that. I thought Rainbows formed because of the rain on the ground." Philomena shook her head. "No. It's all thanks to your mom."

"It's so beautiful up here. I never knew that there was so much to see up here."

"Yes. It quite lovely but Equestria won't survive with Nightmare Moon's alicorn magic. But now you're here to save Equestria." They continued to fly towards Equestria and Sonic was still struggling to fly but he was getting better. Then they finally arrived to Equestria. "Wow. Is this Equestria? It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it is. Come on. We need to turn you into a Pegasus."

"A Pegasus. Why?" Sonic asked. "Nightmare Moon mustn't know that there is a land dweller in town. Follow me carefully, and make sure that if we are spotted the ponies can only see your wings."

"Alright, but I'm a hedgehog. How are we going to turn me into a Pegasus?"

"Don't worry. I know where we can go. She's a good friend of mine. She will be able to turn you into a Pegasus. "Man, I can't believe this is real."

A unicorn pushing a stroller started to walk by Sonic and Philomena. "Cootchie-coo! Hello!" she said while waving at Sonic and Philomena. "Oh, um, hi." Sonic said while hiding behind some clouds, only his wings were visible. Two earth ponies started to gallop past the duo. "There were only six different colors, and I couldn't decide, so I bought them all." Sonic and Philomena laughed a little. "Whoa." Sonic said while looking at a boutique. "Those outfits are way past cool."

Two Pegasi had just left one of the boutique's. "Check this out. Does it clash with my mane?" One of pegasi asked the other. "Kind of. Can I borrow it?" "Sure."

A pony with a camera start to gallop to Sapphire Shores. "Sapphire Shores, Sapphire Shores! Look this way! Sapphire Shores! How about a few short for the Equestria Weekly." The camera pony started to take a few pictures while Sapphire Shores was posing.

"Sigh, I just hate the pony-razzi." Her manager who was walking beside her said, "Oh, as do I."

Two unicorn were sitting outside of a coffee shop. "Have you tried the double Frappuccino? To die for." A horn started to blast. "GASP! Nightmare festival!"

"It's time for the Nightmare festival." Sapphire Shores said. All of the earth, unicorns, Pegasus ponies started to fly to the center of Equestria. "Philomena, what's going on?"

"We need to get you inside right away." The two went through a window of a white and purple boutique. They continued to watch what was happening through a window.

Using a spell to make her voice louder, a black alicorn started to speak to the crowd. "Citizens of Equestria, do you adore me?" The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves. "I said, do you adore me?" The crowd started to cheer even louder. "Do you love me enough for me to use my alicorn magic?" The crowd cheered and stomped their hooves. While basking in the glory, MIghtmare Moon looked around and saw a unicorn looking at herself in a mirror. "YOU!" The crowd gasped. The unicorn looked away from her mirror. "Who, me?"

"Come here." The unicorn laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, your majesty. I was just…I got this new color and…" "You dare to ignore me?"

"No, no. I would never. She gasped. Nightmare Moon started to power up her horn. "No, no, no. Please, darling. I beg of you." She started to create a twister and she sent it towards the unicorn. "No! No, no, no! Let me come back!" She shouted as the twister took the unicorn to Nightmare Moon's castle.

Sonic was shocked. "What was that? What did she do?" He asked Philomena. "No, please!" The unicorn continued to shout.

"That's how Nightmare Moon controls Equestria. Her twisters are impossible to escape, and they take anypony straight to her dungeons."

"Now, who is ready some alicorn magic?" The crowd started to cheer again as Nightmare Moon used to magic to spread a protection spell all around Equestria. "Until the next time, my subjects." She said then she went back to her castle. "Away! Disperse!" One of her royal guard said.

"You said it's my destiny to defeat Nightmare Moon. How can I fight that?"

"Did you see that, darling? Nightmare Moon's mane was very ruffled."

"I don't know. I thought her mane was always like that."

"That might so we should still respect her since Celestia vanished a few years ago." They two gasped and Sonic hid behind some clothes. While Philomena stayed out in the open.

"GASP! Philomena!" The six ponies said. The six ran to give her a hug. "No, no, no, no, no! Feathers!" "Oof!" "Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, I want to introduce my friend…" "OOH! OOH! Let me guess. Another phoenix, a dragon…" Twilight used her magic to make Pinkie stop talking. "We should allow Philomena to tell us."

"But you introduce us let's PARTY!" Pinkie Pie said them she brought out her party cannon.

"I would love to party but…" They all then started a conga line and Rainbow Dash slipped under the clothes that Sonic was hiding behind. "Uhh. Hi."

"AHHH" They all stop. "RAINBOW DASH!" All the clothes fell on Sonic, only leaving his hands exposed. "Hey, Everypony, look."

"What in the hay are these?" Applejack said as she poked Sonic's hand. "Ow. Those are me."

"Whoa. WHAT?" Pinkie shouted. "They're my hands."

"Hands?!" They asked exclaimed. "And they're very useful."

"Girls, I brought a visitor, my friend Sonic." They all gasped. "But darling he's a hedgehog."

"More than that he's a land dweller." Applejack said. "Hang on a minute. Philomena, is he why you have asked me to study transformation spells." She nodded her head. "Yes. You see, Sonic is half hedgehog. His mother is Celestia. And we've seen proof that Celestia is alive." They all gasped. "Then Sonic can fulfill the prediction." Pinkie started. "He can overthrow Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said. "And Celestia can rule again." Rainbow Dash finished. "Well, since you are our rightful prince, we are at your service." They all bowed at him.

"Uhh. No offence, but I don't want to be your prince. I just want my normal life back, and I can't do that without my mother's help."

"Oh." They all said disappointed. "I know. We should see the destinies. They'll know just how we should fight against Nightmare Moon."

They all nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly but before we leave, we need to turn Sonic into a Pegasus. It would work better with his wings."

"Aww yeah, a new flying buddy."

"Twilight, can you turn Sonic into a Pegasus?"

"Yes." Twilight then got her spell ready. "All right, Sonic, this might feel a little weird." Sonic nodded in understanding. Then using her magic Twilight successfully turned Sonic into a Pegasus pony.

 **That's it for now. I still need help with the destinies. Anyone can comment. Guests included.** **I need three ponies to be the destinies. They can either be some OCs or three ponies from Equestria. The faster I get the destinies the faster I will be able to post the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back. Sorry for such a late post. Took me forever to decide who I wanted to be the destinies. Anyway, let's continue.**

Sonic walked to a mirror on two hooves at first then he fell down on all fours. They all giggled. "Sonic, you don't walk on two hooves."

"Great." He looked in the mirror for a few minutes. "Umm, I thought I was half alicorn. Doesn't that mean that I should have a horn." Philomena flew to Sonic and landed on his head. "You have to earn your horn, Sonic." Sonic then nodded his head in understanding. "So, now what?"

"Now you're ready to see the destinies." Twilight said. Philomena nodded. "Yes. Twilight, Rainbow Dash, we need you two to accompany me and Sonic."

"Why?" They asked. "Rainbow you're the best flyer in Equestria. You should be able to help Sonic fly in his new form. Twilight, the spell won't last forever. We need you to accompany us in case the spell wears off." Philomena said. They both nodded in understanding. "What about us, Darling?" Rarity asked.

"We can't draw too much attention to ourselves. We need you four to stay here in case any pony questions where we are." Then everyone nodded in understanding. Meanwhile Sonic was still looking at himself in the mirror. "This is too weird." He then looked at his wings and saw that his spines were gone and that the others had tattoos on their flanks and his was blank.

"Hey, what are those on your flanks?" He asked curiously.

"Oh. These are our cutie marks. Looks you haven't earned yours yet." Twilight told him. "Sonic, are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we going again?"

"We are going to see the destinies. They will be able to tell you how you will defeat Nightmare Moon." Philomena said. He nodded in understanding. Then Philomena, Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash left to see the destinies.

 _The Destinies Home_

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 1 million." Scootaloo asked her friends. They both said, "400,220."

"I wonder if this would be more fun if we weren't psychic." Applebloom said. A door opened. One of the royal guard cleared his throat. "Destinies, the queen requires knowledge of the future." Then Nightmare Moon came bursting in the door.

"Tell me, dear destinies, tell me that I'm going to rule forever." Nightmare Moon asked. Then all three of them went into some sort of trance.

"Well, first off, your alicorn magic is weak. Without a change, you will poison Equestria." Sweetie Belle started.

"Yes, yes, I know." Nightmare Moon said waving off the comment. "I've told you I'm working on that."

"You won't have time. Celestia's son has come of age." Scootaloo said.

"What?"

"Celestia's son is coming for you." Applebloom said. "She has no son." Nightmare Moon argued. "There is a son, a son who can destroy you." Sweetie Belle said.

"Well…Well, then I will destroy the son first. Where can I find him?" She demanded.

"Umm. Sweetie Belle, do we have any more of those breath mints?" Applebloom asked while waving her hoof after Nightmare Moon shouted at them. They laughed.

"Listen to me. I demand you answer me!" Nightmare Moon yelled.

"Pff. Nightmare Moon. Too much predicting gives us headaches. You know that." Scootaloo said. "I know. How about we throw in some purple lowlights?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Would that make it better?" Applebloom asked.

"Grrr. Nightwing!" A black Pegasus pony flew up to Nightmare Moon and bowed respectfully. "The door." Nightmare Moon said. "It's right over there, your highness." He said.

"Get the door."

"Ah, yes, sorry."

"Aww. Yeah. I love coming here. The destinies know everything. From the winner of a race to even what your cutie mark is." Rainbow Dash said.

"They even know what the best books are and when a book will come out." Twilight said.

Sonic nodded. He then looked at his new body again.

"Everything alright, Sonic." Philomena asked. "I just don't know I am going to defeat Nightmare Moon like this. I was already learning how to fly in my old body and now I have to learn how to fly in this one. A plane was a little easier to fly in then in this body."

Then Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked at each other. "What's a plane?" They asked.

"Never mind. I will explain later." He said.

"I will destroy Celestia's son!" They heard a voice shout. Then the all gasped. "Nightmare Moon." Twilight said. They all hid and Nightmare Moon and her royal guard, Nightwing came out of the doors. "I just need to find the boy."

"Ah, Nightmare Moon." Rainbow Dash said. "What are you doing here?" She asked Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "We were looking for you." Twilight said. "Yeah, Rarity has some new outfits fitting for royalty in her boutique."

"So, come on. Let's check out Rarity's newest designs." Twilight said then she used her magic to drag her away from the Destinies home. While they were dragging Nightmare Moon away, Sonic and Philomena looked at each other from across the room from where they were hiding.

"They're wonderific."

"Astonishing."

"Breath Taking."

"They're super-ultra extremawesomazing."

"Wait." Then they all stopped. "You may be the first to hear my kingdom-wide edict." Nightmare Moon told them.

"Ah, a flourish for the kingdom-wide edict." Nightwing said. He then took a deep breath. "Enough."

"I hereby declare that any strangers or any pony suspicious in Equestria must be turned into me immediately. Any pony violating this rule will be sentenced to a lifetime in my dungeons." While Nightmare Moon was speaking, unknowingly Sonic's wings started to go up and Nightwing started to notice them. He flew over to see what it was then Rainbow Dash came in quick as lightening and put them back down. "Yes. I, uh—I think I did see a stranger at Sugarcube Corner after the Nightmare Festival."

"You did? Well, what did he look like?" Nightmare Moon asked curiously.

"Ah, he looked- um, he looked, heh heh. Rainbow, do you remember what the stranger looked like?" Twilight asked nervously.

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Yes. He seems- he looked, uh, strange, and we saw him fly away. We can point you in the right direction."

"Yes, yes, do. Immediately." Nightmare Moon demanded.

"This way!" They both said. They both were pointing in opposite directions. "That way!" Then they did it again.

Nightmare Moon groaned. "Just show me."

"Whatever you say." Twilight said.

"He- he was quite confused at the time. That's why he went that way, then this way." Rainbow said while the four of them left the destinies home.

Sonic breaths a breath of relief. "Let's go." Philomena told Sonic. Sonic then opened the doors to the destinies home. "Hey, Philomena." Scootaloo said. "These are the destinies?" Sonic asks pointing at the three little fillies.

"Love the hair." Sweetie Belle said. "Come sit." Applebloom told Sonic. Then Sonic sat down on a chair then Rainbow Dash and Twilight came in.

 **I will leave it at that for now. If you like this story let me know. I allow anyone to review my stories. Guests are included. You can review. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all of those who have faved, followed, reviewed, and read my story. I didn't think it was going to be so popular since it's a crossover. Anyway, on with the story.**

"Whew, I think we distracted Nightmare Moon for a bit." Twilight said while walking in the destinies home. "Well, not for long. She won't rest till she finds Celestia's son" Rainbow says while pointing at Sonic.

Then the destines went back into a trance, "Celestia's son, Sonic." Applebloom starts. "You were meant to overthrow Nightmare Moon, but the three tools you need are spread far and wide." Scootaloo said. "Without them, you cannot succeed." Sweetie Belle said.

"The scale of the ice dragon."

"The Dreambird."

"And Nightmare Moons' own protective necklace." The destinies said while showing them what each object looks like.

"And if I get these things and defeat Nightmare Moon, will I be normal again?" Sonic asked.

"You will get what you seek." Sweetie Belle said.

"Wait. How do we know that you are for real?" Sonic asked. Then the destines left their trance. "You don't. That's all we've got for you today." Applebloom said.

"But we know when the next Daring Do book will come out." Scootaloo said.

"Really?! When?!" Rainbow Dash asked excitedly. "Maybe next time, Rainbow Dash. Thanks girls."

"Good-bye." They all said. Before they left Scootaloo went into a trance. "Sonic, tell Tails he's going to get that plane he's been wanting."

"Okay, I will." Sonic said then he left. Then Scootaloo left her trance and said, "I have no idea what that even means."

"You gals want to play cloud chasers." Applebloom asked. "Yeah!"

 _With Sonic, Philomena, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash_

"So, what do we know about the scale of an ice dragon? And I forgot to ask earlier, what's a cutie mark?" Sonic asked.

"The ice dragon was once a friend of the royal family. They haven't been seen for centuries. Ponies have tried to find one for centuries but legend says it's hidden where earth, unicorns, and pegasi may see but never touch." Philomena explained.

"Ok, what about a cutie mark?" Sonic asked.

"A cutie mark reveals what your special talent is. For example, my special talent is magic. And Rainbow Dash's is speed." Sonic smiled at the sound of that.

"Well, it just so happens that I am the fastest thing alive."

"Oh, yeah. I am that fastest flyer in all of Equestria."

"Wanna find out who is faster?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe later, Sonic. Right now, we should work on stopping Nightmare Moon." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we don't have much to go on with the ice dragon."

"No, but I have an idea on where we could find more." Sonic said. Luckily, Sonic's watch stayed with him even in his new form.

"Wow. I have great reception up here." Sonic said surprised.

 _Back in Malibu_

Tails is bouncing on his bed bored while flying paper airplanes. He fell once he was close to hit target. "Man, almost got it."

Then his computer started beeping signaling that he was getting a call. Tails gasped. "Sonic."

"Put him on screen." Knuckles said. Sonic then appeared on screen with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. "Are you okay, Sonic? What happened to you?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine. Twilight turned me into a Pegasus. Also, I'm in Equestria."

"Whoa!" Tails and Knuckles said.

"Are those more land dwellers?" Twilight asked.

"Do they have hands too?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Five on each hand, check'em out." Knuckles said while showing the girls his hands.

"Are those really ponies?"

"Yup. Knuckles and Tails, Meet Rainbow Dash, who is a Pegasus, and Twilight, who is a unicorn." Sonic said while pointing to who is who.

"Hi, you guys look so cool." Tails said.

"Thanks. I'm always cool." Rainbow Dash said. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Tails, I need your help. Can you search online for an ice dragon?"

"Facts, yes. Facts, I can find." Tails looked for a few minutes for the ice dragon but came up with nothing. "Nothing comes up."

"See? It doesn't exist." Twilight said. "We don't know that for sure. What did you say about it, Philomena? It's where ponies may see but never touch." Philomena nodded. "Where could that be?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, we can't touch things on the ground." Rainbow Dash said. "Can't see them either." Twilight said.

"So, it would have to be in the sky but in a place, you couldn't reach."

"Tails, are there any places in the sky with a cold mountain top or a place a breeze blows too strong for a plane to fly in." Sonic asked. Then Tails used his computer to find what Sonic asked for.

"Yes, the ice mountain has both of those problems. It's the coldest mountain in the world and no plane can fly by there because of the strong winds. It's about 40 miles into Malibu, northeast."

"I know where that is." Philomena said. Everyone smiled in happiness.

"Oh, Tails, great news. You're going to get the plane you've always wanted."

"Really? Wait, how do you know that?" Tails asked.

"I just know."

"But how did you-"

"Talk to you guys later, bye." Then Sonic hung up on them. "Come on, gals. Let's go." Sonic said he tried to fly but he quickly crashed. "Don't worry, Sonic. I'll help you." Rainbow Dash said. It took a while but Sonic was flying even better in this form then in his hedgehog form. And the four of they were off to find a scale from an ice dragon.

 **That's it for now. Sorry for the long update. Figuring out the three items that Sonic had to collect took me a while. Don't worry Celestia will be in the next chapter. See you guys next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_In the Nightmare Moon's Castle a secret dungeon_

Nightmare Moon and her royal guard Nightwing and going through a secret part of the castle. "You're sure, Nightwing, no pony near Sugarcube corner saw anypony strange?"

"No one, your highness."

"Fine. Then we'll just have to get our answers somewhere else." Nightmare moon enters a room where a white alicorn was living. She still wore her crown and she was using her magic to protect Equestria as well. But her magic was growing weaker and weaker.

"Nightmare Moon." She said without looking at her sister. "Hello, sister. I spoke with the destinies today, lovely girls. They gave me good news. Guess what? I'm an aunt." She said while walking around his sister. Celestia's serious face was starting go away. She then started to form another plan in her mind. "How strange. What long-lost sibling is the lucky parent?"

"Hmm. Nice try, sister. But the baby is yours. Only he's not a baby now, is he?" Nightmare Moon said while looking at her sister with an evil smile on her face.

"You found a way to hide him from me a long time ago. But now he's all grown up and here in Equestria." She laughs and flies up in Celestia's face. "Tell me how to find him." She demanded. "How would I know? Even if I did have a son, I've been locked up for 15 years. I wouldn't know anything about him." Celestia said bluntly.

"Oh, I'm sure you know something, like the name of the lucky pony who's his father. Unless- ha, no. You wouldn't have, would you? Is-is the father not a pony at all? Is it that land dweller you used to swoon over?" Nightmare Moon asked her as sweetly and evilly as sure could.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

Nightmare Moon laughed again. "A half land dweller. Maybe half hedgehog? Better give me a clue how to find him. Then maybe I'll show him some mercy." Celestia says nothing and continues what she was doing.

"Sigh. That's your decision. But I'll find him. And until I do, every hour you don't tell me what I want to know, I will imprison ten innocent ponies." She said as she started to walk away.

"Nothing to say?" She asked as she turned back to her sister. "Fine. Your choice. Oh, and your alicorn magic is still terrible. You're destroying Equestria." She said as she left the dungeon and closed the door.

"No, Nightmare Moon, you are." Celestia said as she stopped what she was doing and stood outside the bars of her prison. "Alicorn magic reflects our emotions. Your heart is full of evil and I am upset. It will only improve when you set me free."

"Never." Nightmare Moon said as she left her sister in her prison. Celestia then went back to her thoughts. 'Sonic, please be careful.'

 _With Sonic and his friends_

Sonic, Philomena, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight are flying or in Twilight's case walking to the ice mountains to get a scale from the ice dragon.

"Man, look at the clouds." Rainbow Dash said. "Soon, all of Equestria will be like this and worse the kingdom will fall out of the sky if Nightmare isn't stopped."

"I don't think the clouds are our only problem. Aren't those the ice mountains?" Twilight said while pointing at the mountains and we see three fire dragons guarding the way to the mountains. "Fire Dragons." Sonic says. Then they hide behind some clouds to the dragons won't see them.

"They're huge." Sonic says with wide eyes. "Are chance those dragons are friendly?" He asked.

"Just the opposite. Their fire is deadly. I may be a phoenix but even I can't handle their fire. And they're very protective of their homes." Philomena said while they were looking at the dragons.

"So, how do we get the scale?" Sonic asked as he looked at his friends.

"Rainbow Dash can help you out." Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement. "If the dragons go after me and Philomena, Sonic can get inside, right."

"Exactly." Rainbow Dash said. "I'm in." Philomena said. "Let's do it." Then Sonic and Rainbow Dash did a hoof bump.

Twilight and Philomena went to the dragons to distract them. "Hey, dragons. Mind if we come in?" Twilight asked in a Rarity like voice. Then the dragon flew towards them and Philomena and Twilight started to run/fly away. "Move!"

Now that the dragons are gone, Sonic and Rainbow Dash can get to the ice mountains. The two of them flew as fast as they could to the mountains and they were having a hard time with the winds. "Come on, Rainbow. You can do it!" Sonic shouted. It seems he was having an easier time with navigating through the winds.

"You go, Sonic. Only you can stop Nightmare Moon." Sonic nodded then he flew off to find the ice dragon. Suddenly, Twilight's spell wore off and he turned back into a normal hedgehog.

"Whoa. I will have to have Twilight turn me back but for now the scale." Luckily, Sonic still had his Pegasus wings. He flew and flew until his found a white dragon. Slowly Sonic flew towards him. "Where ponies may see but never touch." He whispered to himself. He flew closer and closer than the dragon's head shot up and looked at Sonic. "Hi." He waved.

 _Back with Twilight and Philomena_

Rainbow Dash flew to her friends to help and see saw that they were still being chased by the dragons. "Twilight, use a teleportation spell!" But sadly, Twilight couldn't hear her. But one of the other dragons did so it started to chase her. All three of them were being chased by the dragons.

 _Back with Sonic_

"Who are you? You are a land dweller and yet you have the wings of a Pegasus. Have the land dwellers found a way to get up here?" He asked.

Sonic looked at him in fear for a moment then he took a deep breath. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. My mother is Queen Celestia. In order to defeat my aunt, Nightmare Moon, I require one of your scales."

"Hmm. I do recall the legends of a half alicorn, half hedgehog creature finding me. And only the royal family can find their way up here." He pulled two scales from his hide. "Here. You these to save Equestria." Sonic bowed in respect as he received the scales. They even started to glow once he had them. "You are a part of the royal alicorn family. You are Celestia's son."

"Thank you." Then he flew off to find his friends. But suddenly an avalanche had started. "Oh, no." Then Sonic started to fly even faster.

 _Back with Twilight, Philomena, and Rainbow Dash_

They were cornered. The dragons were coming in from all sides. Then Philomena formed a plan.

"Rainbow Dash, Twilight. Over here." They to Philomena. "On three." The nodded in understanding.

"One."

"Two." Rainbow Dash got her wings ready and Twilight got her horn ready.

"THREE!" Philomena and Rainbow Dash flew as far and as fast as they could up and Twilight teleported somewhere else. They dragons couldn't stop they crashed into each other and they fell to the ground. "Whew." They all said once they got back together then they saw the avalanche on the ice mountain.

"SONIC!" They all shouted then they all ran as fast as they could to save their friend.

They arrived once the avalanche was finished. "Oh, no!" Philomena said while landing on Twilight's head.

"Hey, ladies." They turned to find Sonic back in his hedgehog form but he had the ice dragon scales.

They all gasped. "That was AWESOME. I can't believe you did that." Rainbow Dash said impressed. "Thanks. Check it out." He said while showing them the scales. "Great job, Sonic." Twilight said. Then Twilight used her magic to turn Sonic back into a Pegasus.

They all gasped when they saw some of the royal guard with bat wings flying all over the sky.

"Quickly, hide!" Philomena said. And they all hid behind some grey clouds hoping to not get caught by the guards.

"I saw those before, at the Nightmare Festival." Sonic said as the royal guards passed by them. "They're Nightmares' bat royal guard. GASP! Do you think they're looking for us?" Twilight said worried. "After what we heard at the destinies' home, I think we can count on it." Philomena said.

"But Nightmare Moon doesn't know anything about me." Sonic said. "She knows you exist. That's enough." Philomena told him. They watched as the bat guard flew in even farther from the group. They came out of their hiding place once it was safe.

"The destinies said we have to find a dreambird. What is that?" Sonic asked and the group started to walk in the opposite direction of the bat guard.

"They're supposedly fish that you can never capture, but what from what I have read about them. If you can impress one and earn its loyalty, it will offer you your greatest desire." Twilight said.

"So, you can wish on it?" Sonic asked. "No, not exactly. If it commits to you, you can ask it for help, and it will offer you something. I also read that you can only call it once, so you're supposed to save it for when you really need a dream come true."

"Like getting a sneak peek at all the new Daring Do books. Oh, that would be some awesome!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

"So, in the stories, where do you find the dreambird?" Sonic asked as they stopped for a minute.

"That's the thing. in every book that I have read about them says they live above the turtle and the fox. But I have no idea what it even means." Twilight said.

"Hmm. Maybe Tails and Knuckles can help." Sonic then used his watch to call Knuckles and Tails. "Sonic, you were right. My parents got me the plane I have been wanting." Tails showed Sonic what the plane looked like. "I have been thing about painting it. What color do you think I should paint it?"

"Blue. And don't forget to add you two tails at the end." Tails nodded.

"Make it quick, Tails. Low battery. I need anything you can find online about dreambird, which lives above the turtle and the fox."

"A bird living above a turtle and a fox. That's weird." Tails said.

"Not as weird as finding out unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies exist." Knuckles.

"Nope. Nothing." Tails said. "Hmm. Try this. Remember when we were by this hillside and we saw all cool cloud formations. They looked like a bird, a tree, or even one that looked like me."

"Oh, yeah. There was also one that liked like a bed and even a bunny." Knuckles looked at Tails.

"What? I thought it looked like one."

"But I get it. You're thinking that the turtle and fox could be clouds." Tails typed in his computer to find the clouds. "Got it, Sonic."

"I found it. Rising above the middle of Malibu, the savage current, where the turtle and the fox majestically face."

"Good job, Tails." Sonic said. "I know the savage current. This way." Philomena said.

"Gotta jet, Tails. Later." He then hung up on them and the four of them left for the savage current.

 **That's it for now. See y'all next time. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CCS Sophie, thank you so much for your kind review. That really means a lot to me.**

"No, you can't do this." A male unicorn was begging to Nightmare Moon as he was being dragged by the bat royal guard to one of her twisters.

"Oh, can't I? Push him in." She told them.

"Please. I've done nothing wrong. No! No! You can't do this. Please!" His begging was of no use. He was pushed into the twisters and taken to the dungeon. Nightmare Moon was smiling. She knew that her plan would work eventually.

 _With Sonic and his friends_

They came across a very strong wind current. The winds were so strong you couldn't even see through them.

"This is it, the savage current. I've never gone inside. It's awfully strong." Philomena said nervously.

"How can we even tell if the dreambird are there?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going in." Rainbow Dash said then she flew in the current. "RAINBOW DASH!" Everyone shouted. Then she came out and hit a nearby cloud.

"Yeah, we can't do it like that." Rainbow said dizzily. Sonic was currently studying the harsh winds. Then suddenly he flew in.

"SONIC!" They all shouted. They all watched at Sonic was gliding through the winds not only at an incredible speed but also perfectly. It was as if he was one with the winds.

Sonic was in those winds for a good long while then he found the clouds that looked like a fox and a turtle. "Whoa, dreambirds." He said while he spotted all the birds. Then Sonic decided to try out some moves to impress the dreambirds. One of the smaller dreambirds saw the moves that Sonic was preforming. "Who-hoo. This is way past cool." He said while flying through the winds.

"Okay, anypony impressed and feeling loyal?" He asked. "Guess there's only one way to find out. Three, two, one. Here I go." Then Sonic flew out of the Savage , Rainbow Dash, and Philomena gasped as they saw Sonic leave the current. "SONIC!" They all run to him as he got out of the current. "How do you do that? I'm the best flyer in Equestria and not even I could navigate those winds." Sonic just shrugged. "I am not sure. Even when I was flying in a plane it was like I was one with the winds."

"I can see why. Sonic look." Twilight said while pointing at his flank. Sonic looked and his saw his cutie mark. It had three wavy white lines with a lightening both in between them.

"Whoa. This is way past cool. I got my cutie mark." Sonic said. "Great job, Sonic. I know your mother would be proud. But did you get a dreambird?" Philomena asked. Sonic turned around and looked at the current. "I guess not." Sonic said as he turned around to his friends.

"Look!" Rainbow Dash said then they all turned around as they saw a dreambird come towards them. "Call me when you need me, and I'll be there." Then he vanished out of thin air.

"YOU GOT HIM!" They all said. "Well done, Sonic. Now all we need to do is get Nightmare Moons' necklace. Piece of cake." Philomena said with a disappointed.

"The only ponies who get close to her are the ones she asks to prove their devotion." Twilight says.

"Hmm. When is the next Nightmare Festival?" Sonic asked. "This evening, a couple hours from now." Rainbow Dash said.

"I think I know how we can get close to Nightmare Moon at the festical. We're going to need Pinkie Pie. I just need to know one thing: Can you dance?"

Then Rainbow Dash and Twilight looked at each other confused.

 _The Nightmare Festival_

A horn is going off in Equestria. Nightmare Moon was being pulled in her chariot by her royal guard and is being guarded by her royal bat guard to the center of Equestria.

Sonic, Twilight, Philomena, and Rainbow Dash are running as fast as they can to get to the Nightmare Festival.

Nightmare Moon has arrived and Sonic and his friends were hiding behind the crowd of ponies. The pony-razzi then started to take some pictures of Nightmare Moon. "How about a big smile?" Nightmare Moon scowled at him. The pony-razzi was confused. "Perfect. Work it, honey, work it." He said while smiling.

"Bat guard." She said then they pushed him out of the way so he would stop taking photos. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy, easy. Watch the camera, pal." He told the bat guard.

Then Nightmare Moon got up and used her magic to make her voice louder. "Equestria, do you adore me?" They all cheered and stomped their hooves. "I said, do you adore me?" They cheered even louder and stomped their hooves even harder. Nightmare Moon looked around at the whole crowd. Then her whole face changed. "Well, I don't believe you." The crowd stopped cheering and started to whisper among themselves. Then she started walk around the crowd. "If you truly adored me, one of you would give me information about Celestia's son. A half-hedgehog spawn of the wicked queen who abandoned us all." Sonic then started to try and hide among the crowd.

"Half-hedgehog."

"A half-land dweller."

"Ooh, he sounds like a monster."

"Hey—uh. I mean, he may be way past cool."

"Now, who can lead me. Come forward." No pony moved. "Fine, then. Bat guard, get me an answer now." Then all the bat guard came forward to get the answers their queen wanted. The crowd started to scream.

"WAIT!" Sonic shouted. Then bat guard stopped and Nightmare Moon turned to Sonic. Sonic flew up and flew towards Nightmare Moon. "Do you have information about Celestia's son?" She asked.

"No. but I do have something for you, a gift to prove our love and devotion." Sonic said. Nightmare Moon then got suspicious. Then he turned to his friends and signaled them to come closer. "I think you're really going to like it."

"I'd better. If not, you know what's waiting." Nightmare Moon said while using her magic to show a small twister. Sonic nodded in understanding.

"Hit it, Pinkie Pie." Then Pinkie Pie got DJ Pon3 to start playing some rock-n-roll music and Sonic, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash started to dance with the music.

 **(Note Sonic is mostly singing these lines while dancing with Twilight and Rainbow Dash)**

 _Calling everypony, now's your chance  
To give it up for Nightmare with a brand-new dance  
She razzles, she dazzles.  
She rules the sky_

 _So let's rock the cloud  
For her majesty  
Fly up, lean in, side to side  
Lay back, and let your wings take flight_

 _And go for a ride  
Catch that breeze  
Get into the air  
And just shake, shake your tail_

 _She's the queen of the air_ Sonic flies a little closer to Nightmare Moon while eyeing her necklace.  
 _Check her out_  
 _She's spinning that cloud around_  
 _Queen of the air_

 _No pony's gonna take away her crown  
_ "Her majesty is mighty fine." Pinkie said while blasting her party cannon. _  
She's the queen of the air  
Her smile, her style_

 _You just got to stare  
The envy of any pony everywhere  
She's way past cool  
Fly up, lean in, side to side_

 _Lay back, and let your wings take flight_ Nightwing is dancing and flying towards Nightmare Moon. Sonic is still eyeing her necklace.  
 _And go for a ride_  
 _Catch that breeze_  
 _Get into the air_

 _And just shake, shake your tail  
She's the queen of the air _Every pony is dancing to the music. Even Nightmare Moon is dancing a little. _  
Check her out  
She's spinning that cloud around_

 _Queen of the air_ Sonic signals his friends to come closer and the three of them are dancing closer to Nightmare Moon.  
 _No pony's gonna take away her crown_ Sonic flies down under Nightmare Moon.  
"Her majesty will knock'em dead." Pinkie said while blasting another party cannon.  
 _Get ready to take flight and bow down_ Then Sonic sneaks up behind Nightmare Moon and successfully grabs her necklace.

"Alright, you got it." Rainbow Dash shouted. Nightmare Moon puts her hoof where her necklace is supposed to be and when she sees that it isn't there she gets angry and looks at Sonic, who is flying backwards slowly. "Come on. Something happen." Sonic said while shaking the necklace in his hoof.

"Grrr. STOP HIM!" Sonic then starts to fly away and the bat guard start to chase him. As they are chasing him the spell starts to wear off. Then suddenly Sonic has turned back into his hedgehog self with his Pegasus wings on his back.

"It's him!" Nightwing shouts while pointing at Sonic. Sonic is now surrounded by the bat guard. He is flying in mid-air while holding the necklace. Sonic groaned. Nightmare Moon then flew closer to Sonic.

"Well, look who's come to visit, my long-lost nephew. Sorry you have to leave so soon. Behold." Nightmare Moon said then she flew and used her magic to make a huge twister. She brought it closer to where Sonic was flying.

"Push him in." She said while pointing at the twister. "No!" Sonic shouted while he was being pushed by the bat guard.

The entire crowd gasped. "NO!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight shouted. Sonic tried to push back but it was futile. He was pushed into the twister.

"SONIC!" Philomena shouted. "This twister will take him to the highest point in the entire sky, where he'll never be heard from again." Nightmare Moon said then she laughed evilly.

Sonic screamed. Even though the winds were his super special talent, he was having trouble trying to navigate. "No." Then Sonic remembered the dreambird. "Dreambird, dreambird, I need you." Then there was a shimmering tone and then the dreambird appeared. "You called?" He asked. Everything started to slow down around them.

"Yes, yes. I need help. Please." Sonic said. "I'll offer you your greatest desire. I'll send you back home to Malibu, and your alicorn half will go away. You'll be just a normal hedgehog, and it'll be like none of this ever happened."

"You can do that?" He asked. "It is your greatest desire. If you wish it, it's yours." Sonic smiled at that thought but then he realized something. "But all this trouble in Equestria will still be happening, right? I just won't be a part of it?"

"But you would have your dream come true." The dreambird told him. Sonic nodded. "Yes. And every pony else would pay for it."

"Will you accept the wish?" The dreambird asked. Sonic thought to himself for a minute. Then he got a determined look on his face. "No. Whatever else I am, I am Sonic the Hedgehog, half alicorn prince of Equestria, and it is my duty to protect my subjects." Suddenly some bright lights started to surround Sonic. "Whoa. What's happening?" The dreambird said.

"You don't know? You're not doing this?" Sonic asked the dreambird confused. The dreambird shook his head. "It's not me. It must be coming from you."

"From me?" Then bright light surrounding Sonic were getting brighter and brighter. Sonic couldn't even see the dreambird.

"Dreambird? Dreambird?" Then the bright lights surrounding Sonic went away to reveal Sonic again but now he looks like his true alicorn self. He had a horn, wings, and his cutie mark looks just like when he earned it earlier. "GASP. Whoa. A horn and wings. I'm a true alicorn." Sonic then tried out his new wings and magic. "Whoa. And they're strong." Then Sonic got an idea.

"Once again, I've come to your rescue, my subjects. Celestia's son will never threaten us again." Suddenly everyone hears some kind of shimmering tone and they turn around to see Sonic flying out of the twister.

"No way! Sonic's an alicorn!" Rainbow Dash shouted while pointing at Sonic.

"What? That's impossible." Nightmare Moon said still shocked. Then Sonic flew around Nightmare Moon and then was flying in front of her. "But the—but you—b-b-but how?" Nightwing said shocked.

"Don't just stand there gawking. Get him!" Then the bat guard started to fly towards Sonic as he was flying towards the crowd. He turned around at just the right moment. "Wait. You don't have to take orders from Nightmare Moon. She's not the rightful heir to the throne of Equestria. I am, and I can prove it. I have a scale from the ice dragon." Sonic said while pulling the scales from his mane.

"Oh, it is. It's the scale from the ice dragon." Nightwing said in awe. Nightmare Moon used her magic to pull him away. "Never mind the scale. He's half hedgehog. A land dweller. He can't use alicorn magic. If you want our fair land to survive, you need me." Nightmare Moon told the crowd. The crowd started to talk amongst themselves. Then Sonic looked at Nightmare Moon's necklace and then remembered something. He flew towards the crowd. "You don't need Nightmare Moon to use Alicorn magic. Look."

Then Sonic smashed the necklace to reveal Celestia trapped in a dungeon using her alicorn magic to protect Equestria.

"Yes, that is Queen Celestia right now, using Alicorn magic." Sonic said while pointing to the image. Then it went away. "Hmm. Alicorn Magic." Then Sonic flew closer to Nightmare Moon. "You could have destroyed my mother, but you didn't. You needed her to used Alicorn magic because yours is weak. That's what makes you so angry and jealous, isn't it? You're the only one in the royal family whose magic is the weakest. You're different. And you hate it." Sonic said trying to sympathize with her. Nightmare Moon turned around and looked upset.

"That's ridiculous. Bat guard, Nightwing, some pony, seize him!" She shouted.

"You've been pretending my mother's alicorn magic protecting Equestria is yours. But Celestia isn't happy shut away, and that's why the alicorn magic is too weak to keep the sky healthy." Sonic said to the crowd.

Nightmare Moon laughed and flew in front of the crowd. "This boy lies."

"If you let my mother go, I know we can work together. Once she understands how horrible you felt, she'll forgive you. I know she will. I know what it's like to feel different. I can—"

"NO!" Then Nightmare Moon flew after Sonic and started to chase him. "I alone rule." She said while still chasing after Sonic. They went everywhere, through shops, clouds, and so much more. Nightmare Moon refused to give up the chase. "You can't out fly me." She told him as she was getting closer to him. Then Sonic flew high over the twister and remembered what would have happened if he didn't escape. "Perfect." Nightmare Moon was just about to catch him then he flew down into the twister and Nightmare Moon joined him.

But Sonic successfully escaped the twister leaving Nightmare Moon in it. Sonic flew a little closer to the twister and Nightmare Moon tried to grabbed him but she couldn't she was being pulled in by her own twister. "No! I am your queen! I am your ruler! I am—"

"So out of here." Twilight and Rainbow Dash said. Then the twister started to take her away. "Where is it taking her?" Sonic asked. "To the highest point in the entire sky." Philomena told him while landing on his head. "I don't deserve this!" Nightmare Moon shouted.

"Sonic, you did it." Philomena said happily. Every pony then started to stomp their hooves and cheer loudly. "All hail King Sonic."

"No, please. I'm not your ruler. Celestia is. And we need to find her." Sonic said to the crowd trying to calm them down.

Nightwing then cleared his throat. "Um, I know where she is." Nightwing said sheepishly.

 _Back in the castle_

Sonic and Nightwing were flying in the dungeon to where Celestia was locked up. The rose the cage doors.

Sonic stood outside of the cage. "Mom." Then he started to walk closer to Celestia. "Sonic?" She said as she turned around. She then ran to him and hugged him. "Sonic!" Sonic hugged her back and smiled happily.

She left the hug and looked at him. "Look at you. You have a horn, wings, and your cutie mark."

"Thanks. Isn't it great?" Then Pinkie Pie brought Celestia crown to her. "Here you go, Princess."

"This sky belongs to you again." Sonic said as he put her crown on her head. Then Celestia used her magic to make a perfect protection spell. Instead of it being light blue it was not golden like the sun. It spread all over Equestria. Making it shine once more.

"Tell me. How did it happen?" Celestia asked her son. "I'll tell you everything I promise. But first, we need to empty out Nightmare Moons' dungeons.

"Oh, a royal flourish to open Nightmare Dungeons." Then Nightwing pulled a trumpet out from his mane and played it perfectly.

"Thanks. That was way past cool."

"You really like it?" Nightwing asked surprised. Sonic nodded. "He really liked it." Nightwing said as he flew into the air and did a few cool tricks.

Back outside of the castle every pony is cheering for the return of their queen. Philomena, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight are on one side of the royal family while the destinies are on the other.

"Sapphire Shores. Hey, hey, Sapphire Shores." The Pony-razzi shouted. Then Sapphire Shores turned around and started to pose. "Oh, all right. But make it quick."

"Uh, no, no, no, no. Move over. I need a shot of the Prince." He said while waving hid hoof so she could move out of the way. Sapphire Shores groaned.

Celestia then place a crown on Sonic.

"Member of the royal court. This is so amazing!" Twilight said excited. "Aw, yeah. This medal matches my awesomeness."

"It is an honor. Thank you, your highness." Twilight said while she and Rainbow Dash bowed down. "I owe you thanks for helping my son."

"It's wonderful to see the two of you together." Philomena said to Celestia and Sonic.

"You could stay with us forever." Twilight suggested. "Aw, yeah. You and I could race every day. To see who is the fastest in all of Equestria."

"It would be so much fun." Pinkie Pie said. "It would."

"But there are things you would miss." Celestia said. Sonic nodded. "Yes. I mean, I love it here, and I love all of you, and it's beyond amazing to be with you, but I'm just sad that I'll never see Malibu again or Tails or Knuckles or Uncle Shadow. I'll miss being a hedgehog."

Celestia put a comforting hoof on Sonic. "Sonic, you will always be a hedgehog, just as you will always be an alicorn. You are equal in both parts."

"I guess. But it was hard enough to hide my light blue spikes. How could I possibly hide his horn, wings, cutie mare, and what about my hands? If I went back, I wouldn't just be a misfit. I'd be a freak."

Celestia smiled at him. "All you have to be is yourself." Then Celestia used her magic to make another Lightning bolt necklace for Sonic. "When you wish on this necklace, you can control how you appear: Hedgehog or Alicorn." Celestia said while putting the necklace on Sonic. "That way, you can return to the land, and you can visit world of Equestria whenever you'd like. And I promise you, you're not a misfit in either world. Everything lives and breathes in you. You are unique. You are special. And that's what makes you strong." Sonic and Celestia hugged in happiness and every pony cheered.

"I told you this was going to happen." Sweetie Belle told her friends. "Thank you. Would it be awful if I went home now? I just know Shads is worried sick." Sonic said to his mother.

"Come back soon and visit." Celestia said. "I will. I promise." Sonic said with his signature smirk. Then he flew away back home with Philomena.

"Bye, Sonic!"

"We'll see you soon!"

Sonic stopped to waved goodbye. "Good-bye, every pony." Then Sonic flew off to go back home. After flying for a few minutes, Sonic and Philomena made it back to Sonic's home. "Thank you, Sonic, for everything." Then Sonic and Philomena hugged. "I'll see you soon." Then Philomena flew away back to Equestria. Sonic then touched his necklace. "I wish to be a hedgehog." Then his necklace started to glow and flew slowly flew down back to the ground.

"Uncle Shadow?" Sonic said as he walked on the ground to his uncle who was cleaning up a plane. "Ah, faker!" Shadow shouted then he run to Sonic and hugged him tight. "I was afraid you weren't coming back." Sonic laughed. "I'll always come back, Shads."

"You promise you're okay?" Shadow asked. Then he noticed that some of Sonic's spikes were still light blue. "Whoa, your spikes they're light blue."

"Is it?" Sonic said while looking at his spikes. Sonic chuckled. "You know what? I like it. It makes me different. And I'll stand out in the sky, right? So no one will miss me when I speed things up." Shadow laughed. "That's my faker."

Now Sonic is flying in his signature plane doing the sickest tricks ever. Since now he knows that he is one with the wind. "Yeah, Sonic!" Tails shouts. "Own that wind, man."

Sonic now eject from his plane he did an awesome trick with his wings really quick and then went back into his plane. "Awesome air from the hedgehog with the awesome spikes. It's the summers name. It's hot. It's blue." Then Sonic landed perfectly on the ground.

"A perfect score for Sonic the Hedgehog. Let's hear it for the new champion." The entire crowd cheered for Sonic's win.

After the competition, Sonic and his friends were flying through the air. While Tails and Knuckles were flying with their planes, Sonic was flying with his wings. Even Philomena joined in on the fun. Celestia and Shadow were watching from the beach. When they were done that, all of them were standing on the beach in happiness.

 **Thank you to all of those who have read this story. Please review if you would like me to do the second movie. Meanwhile check out some of my other stories. I have more Sonic the Hedgehog stories and My little pony stories that are great. Thanks again. Bye. 3**


End file.
